Rota
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: [...] Dolía mirarle a la cara, verle tan indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero peor eran sus ganas de saber más. Sabía que no debía preguntar, que las contestaciones solo iban a causar más sufrimiento, pero su lado masoquista podía más que el sensato, y la impulsaban a preguntar: "¿Por qué ella?" (Final 2x06) (ONE-SHOT)


**Después de semejante escena Olicity tenía que escribir un fic, me lo pedía a gritos el capítulo. Bueno, yo supongo que la reacción de Felicity tras esa charla fue esta. Su cara y sus ojos daban señales de que en cuanto le diera la espalda a Oliver se iba a derrumbar, así que yo cuento lo que pasó después de que ella saliera del despacho. ¡Comentar, por favor!**

* * *

**Rota.**

Hay más de personas en el mundo, 528.720.588 en Norteamérica, 104.808.064 mujeres entre 14 y 64 años. ¿Por qué demonios, de todas ellas, había tenido que escoger a Isabel Rochev? A la, si ya por sí sola numerosa, lista compuesta por Laurel, Sarah, Helena, aquella policía de Narcóticos, y cuantiosos líos de una noche, se les unía Isabel Rochev, socia de Queen Consolidated. Pero… ¿por qué ella?

Esa era la pregunta que llevaba atormentándola desde que Oliver le abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió Isabel. Felicity parpadeó, humedeciéndose los ojos, dándose cuenta de que llevaba más de cinco minutos mirando la pantalla inmóvil de su Tablet. Solo pensando. Solo torturándose. Volvió al mundo real despacio, moviendo la silla suavemente para poder perder la vista entre los tejados de Starling City, a los pies del edificio. Sabiendo que ya se había concedido demasiada "tregua", giró en su asiento, enfrentándose al trabajo. La Tablet seguía ahí, con la pantalla encendida y un mensaje parpadeando, como un recordatorio de que daba exactamente igual como se sintiera, había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Con un suave suspiro, Felicity se colocó bien las gafas, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Notó el piercing enredarse en el pelo, normalmente habría soltado un gruñido de frustración y lo habría liberado, pero no hoy. No cuando se sentía medio dormida, como en una pesadilla. _"Sí, todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla. Me despertaré en mi cama, enredada en las sábanas, con mi pijama de conejitos… Y solo habrá sido un mal sueño" _pensó, quizá tratando de auto-convencerse, quizá simplemente por pensar algo y salir de ese vacío interior. Parpadeando excesivamente, tratando de que no se le empañaran los ojos por las lágrimas, centró su mirada en el mensaje. Se concentró, leyéndolo, entendiéndolo, procesándolo. Con pericia, tecleó varias cosas en la pantalla, deslizando los dedos por ella con suavidad.

El ruido de unos archivos golpeando su mesa la sobresaltó, y, a la vez, fastidió. Ahora que había logrado dejar todo atrás por unos segundos…

- ¿Puedes enviarle esto a Isabel? – preguntó, casi ordenó, Oliver.

Felicity alzó la vista, encontrándose con los azules ojos del joven. Siempre tan elegante, tan gentil. ¿Quién le habría dicho a ella que eso solo era la imagen que él dejaba ver? Casi podía oír las ruedas de su cerebro girando, buscando una respuesta lo suficientemente borde e irónica para que quedara claro que el remolino que se había apoderado de su cuerpo era real. Asquerosamente real.

_"¿Por qué no se los das tú, ahora que sois compañeros de cama?"_ pensó en decirle. Saboreó la respuesta, teniéndola en la punta de la lengua, entreabriendo los labios para decirla. Su madre siempre decía que ella era de las que las matan callando. Pero el momento de contestación pasó, ese breve segundo de duda se convirtió en otro, y Oliver, dando por hecho que aceptaba, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a su despacho, pensando que estaba algo rara. No se le ocurrió que fuera por lo que había pasado, él había aplicado literalmente lo que ella le había dicho: _"Lo que pasa en Rusia, se queda en Rusia". _

Felicity contuvo la respiración, obligándose a coger aire cuando sus pulmones ya no podían más. Dolía mirarle a la cara, verle tan indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero peor eran sus ganas de saber más. Sabía que no debía preguntar, que las contestaciones solo iban a causar más sufrimiento, pero su lado masoquista podía más que el sensato, y la impulsaban a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué ella? – inquirió, casi un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para hacer parar a Oliver.

Éste se quedó en el umbral de la cristalera que daba a su despacho, de espaldas a ella, sin saber si había oído bien o si se lo había imaginado. Se giró lentamente, confuso. Vio a Felicity todavía sentada en su silla, sus verdes ojos brillando con fuerza detrás de las gafas. Vio como apretaba los labios para no delatarse. Y tuvo ganas de cerrar los ojos y dar marcha atrás, cambiarlo todo, evitarle el dolor. En un nítido flashback, recordó la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia cuando vio salir a Isabel de su habitación. Pero, por encima de la sorpresa, su mirada había denotado traición, ese sentimiento había impregnado sus ojos, volviéndolos grises. Respiró hondo, todavía sin saber qué contestar. ¿Era sincero o usaba un cliché? Despacio, se acercó a su mesa, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de las sillas de invitados, como si necesitara algo a lo que agarrarse para no caer. Su mirada vagó por el suelo y la mesa, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Fue algo que… - se calló, pensando – Pasó sin más. No significó nada.

Toma cliché. Felicity tragó saliva, intentando que el nudo de su garganta no siguiera apretándose y la ahogara. Su mandíbula se tensó, y apoyó las manos en el cristal de la mesa para que no se notara que temblaban. Toda ella temblaba, amenazando con romperse en diminutos trozos en cualquier momento. ¿No había significado nada? ¿Acaso significaba algo alguna para él? ¿Eran todas un simple entretenimiento?

Asintió a duras penas, rehuyendo de sus claros ojos, del dolor que desprendían. Bajo la vista, clavándola en una muesca en el reposabrazos de su silla, encontrándola repentinamente interesante. Quería poder ser avestruz para meter la cabeza bajo tierra y jamás sacarla otra vez.

- Hey – la llamó él, con voz suave.

Oliver la analizó con la mirada, sabiendo que Felicity estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no derrumbarse. Notaba sus ojos llorosos, el temblor de sus labios, el continuo tragar de saliva para deshacer el nudo de la garganta. Le dolía hacerla sufrir así. Pensó en lo que sentía hacia ella, algo más que simple cariño y amistad. ¿Se arriesgaba? ¿Se lo decía? ¿Qué era mejor, contarle todo lo que sentía o mentirla, romperle el corazón y así garantizar su seguridad? Alguien le había dicho una vez que la vida que había elegido iba a ser un sacrificio constante, no solo por toda la gente a la que tendría que dejar atrás, sino por todos los sentimientos que tendría que reprimir. No podía arriesgarse, suponía demasiado peligro para aquellos a los que quería.

Los verdes ojos de la rubia se clavaron en los suyos y Oliver, a pesar de que le dolía tener que hacerlo, supo cuál era la elección correcta.

- Por la vida que llevo creo que es mejor no tener una relación… - _"Con alguien a quien quiera"_ pensó - …con alguien que realmente me importe – dijo al final, en voz baja, sin dejar que sus sentimientos traspasaran a su voz. Conteniéndolos.

Felicity asintió lentamente, notando que las lágrimas ya estaban inundando sus ojos y que no había vuelta atrás. Apretó los labios, manteniéndose fuerte, luchando un poco más. _"No te derrumbes, no aquí, no ahora, no enfrente de él"_ se decía a sí misma todo el rato, como un mantra. Despacio, sintiendo que todo en su vida había sido puesto a cámara lenta, se levantó de la silla y pasó al lado de Oliver, aspirando su fragancia.

El joven hizo una mueca, de espaldas a ella, cerrando los ojos. Sentía enormemente tener que hacer eso, a él también le dolía, pero sabía qué era lo mejor para mantenerla a salvo. Cuando Felicity estaba a punto de salir de su despacho, se paró, pensando que no podía dejar eso así. Algo dentro de ella pedía a gritos una última frase, soltar esa verdad que la estaba quemando. Giró sobre sus tacones, y vio que Oliver la estaba observando, que se había dado la vuelta para verla irse. Algo se agitó en su interior, pero lo ignoró. Solo quería decir una última cosa, nada más. En cuanto cruzara la cristalera se permitiría derrumbarse y lo superaría, como siempre hacía.

- Creo que… - comenzó a decir. Pero su voz se quebró, y tuvo que coger aire para volver a comenzar. Otra vez las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y aquel peso que había logrado quitar, volvió a instalarse en su pecho, oprimiéndolo. – Creo que te mereces a alguien mejor…

Y con ese último pensamiento expresado en voz alta, como si fuera un deseo que quería que se hiciera realidad, se giró y salió de allí antes de que su fortaleza fallase. No vio a Oliver cerrar los ojos a sus espaldas, sin querer verla marcharse. No vio su gesto de dolor ni su cara. No le vio volver a su despacho con paso triste y mirada perdida. Casi ni podía ver lo que había delante de ella, su vista desenfocada por la multitud de lágrimas contenidas, esperando a un simple titubeo para caer.

Camino al baño, tropezó con la esquina de una pared, golpeándose dolorosamente el hombro. Felicity dejó escapar una única maldición mascullada en voz baja, mientras alzaba una mano para secar de un manotazo aquella lágrima que se había aventurado a bajar por su mejilla. Sorbiendo, luchó un poco más, sin permitirse derrumbarse todavía. Cuando notó la puerta del baño cerrarse contra su espalda, sabiéndose segura y sola en ese enorme e impoluto aseo de mujeres; entonces, y solo entonces, se entregó al dolor.

Resbaló por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, donde se dejó caer, notando los sollozos salir incontrolados, sacudir su pecho y morir en sus labios. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, las gafas tiradas a su lado de cualquier manera, rastros secos en los cristales como prueba de que, cuando por fin se había rendido, los sentimientos habían acudido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Se sintió como una botella de Coca-Cola agitada a la que de repente le quitan la tapa, liberándola. Todo lo que llevaba guardado desde Rusia, con Laurel, con Sarah, con Helena… Todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos estallaron de repente, saliendo tan bruscamente que sentía que se iba a romper bajo su intensidad. Y terminaron haciéndolo. La dejaron rota, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado allí tirada, en el suelo del baño, llorando. Solo sabía que cuando por fin, la última lágrima cayó, sin más que la siguieran, se levantó, temblorosa, y recogió sus gafas. Con paso inseguro, las piernas algo dormidas, se dirigió al lavabo y eliminó cualquier rastro de su momento de debilidad. Vale, tenía los ojos irritados y algo hinchados, así como la nariz roja, pero nada más. Se puso las gafas, viendo como su silueta se definía y que veía hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Cogió aire profundamente, reteniéndolo por unos segundos, y luego lo soltó. Despacio, dejando que se llevara con él todo. Sintiéndose algo mejor, no perfecta, pero sí mejor; y sabiendo que volver a decir _"Estoy bien"_ sinceramente le iba a costar tiempo y más sesiones de llantina, se miró una última vez en el espejo, esbozando una triste y temblorosa sonrisa. Asintió, satisfecha con lo que le mostraba el reflejo.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Smoak. – dijo, saludándose a sí misma.

Con paso fuerte, abrió la puerta del baño y salió dirección a su despacho, decidida a superar aquel bache. A olvidarlo todo. A enamorarse de alguien que mereciera la pena.

**FIN**


End file.
